


【Dickjay】Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dick Grayson, absolute filth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: “你这是要让我出轨吗？”“你自己说的，Jay,” Dick脸上露出一个称不上是友好的笑，这一刻他和身边的利爪惊人的相似，“我们是同一个人。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	【Dickjay】Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 前后因心情变换两个文风。  
> 不好吃，很废话。  
> 题目来自同名歌曲。  
> 双龙有。

Dick一直觉得自己脾气挺好的。

特别是，当你有一个一直都是个小混蛋，同时又倔得像头驴的男朋友的时候，你的脾气真的会很好。公平点说，他在自己认定的问题上也挺一根筋的，但是吵架解决不了问题，所以他锻炼出了足够的耐心。

只不过现在，他真的忍不了了。

“头罩，”他沉声道，“让开。”

“不，”他的omega的声音在处理过后显得冷冰冰的，他莫名不满起来，怨恨那个改变了他的小翅膀的红头罩，“我说过了，他不是这个世界的人，那么就不是我们的事。有本事你动手。”

他气得牙痒痒。Jason后方的利爪规矩地站着，看不出什么表情，但是Dick就是能从他微微侧头的动作看出来他的愉悦。妈的。

“他是法庭的人，你知道的，”他咬牙切齿，Jason竟敢背对着利爪，这也让他的怒火熊熊燃烧，“他要么立刻回去，要么去阿卡姆。”

“在机器修好前，我大概还得停留四个小时左右，真是不好意思，”利爪微微颔首，Dick更生气了，“我想我没有马上曝光你们的身份就足以体现我的诚意。”

Dick从身后拿下短棍，离弦之箭般弹射出去，利爪也伸出了爪子，金黄的目镜泛着无机质的冷光。但他们俩分别被上膛的咔哒两声阻止了，Jason踏前一步，站在两个Richard Grayson之间，举起了枪。一边瞄准了腿，一边瞄准了头。

Dick的心情莫名就好了一点。

“停手，我快赶不上打抑制剂的时间了，”Jason毫无感情地道，见他们没有动作，收起了枪，“都跟我回去。”

Dick的心情又立马掉到了谷底。

“你要带他回去？一个利爪？！”他提高声音，已经出离愤怒了，“你是不是疯了！”

“不然呢，让他在这乱晃直到老家伙过来逮他，再惊动整个法庭？不了谢谢，”Jason转头看他，明明是隔着目镜，Dick却好像看到了他恶劣又挑衅的目光，他握拳用力得棍子都要碎掉，“你们可是同一个人，好客一点。”

然后他就射出勾锁枪离开了，利爪又站在原地端详了他一会，这才一副非常无奈的样子耸耸肩，跟了上去。

Dick气得想拆楼，但是他绝对不可能让他的omega和一个反派独处，就算那个反派是他自己也不行。他做了几个深呼吸，在内心默默发誓要教训Jason一顿，然后跃下了楼顶。

他悄无声息地落在阳台时，Jason已经进了浴室。利爪非常老实地坐在沙发上，爪子不见了，目镜也摘了下来。客厅里没有开灯，那张长得和他一模一样的脸转过来面向他。

但是并不像在照镜子。利爪比他苍白许多，甚至看得见底下淡蓝色的血管。而且他整个人就是一片空白，没有味道，没有表情，没有任何的“气质”可言——就像一个死人。

对方举起双手示意了，但是Dick还是警惕地观察着他。于是利爪又耸了耸肩，动作僵硬，仿佛他是在学着怎么做……人。

气氛沉默，但是Dick难得的不想说话，结果利爪先开口了。

“你们是爱人。”他笃定地道。

Dick不想理他。

“他是怎么复活的？”

Dick紧绷了一下，然后又逼迫自己放松。

“你到底在说什么？”

利爪轻轻笑了一声。

“Richard, ”他叫了他同位体的名字，Dick不太适应地动了动，“或者说，Dick. 我对你，或者他都毫无恶意，不管你信不信。”

Dick特地摘掉面具，给了他一个明明白白写着“我不信”的眼神。

“我也失去了我的Jason, 我的小猫头鹰……”利爪转头望向浴室，呢喃道，“那都是我的错，我没有在他身边，我没有保护好他。我已经准备好一辈子失去他了，但是看到这个世界的Jason活了过来，我又……我又觉得我有了希望。”

Dick不该相信他的。那是个暴虐的杀手，履历是尸体铺成的道路，但是他谈起那个Jason的语气是那么柔软，Dick一想起他的小翅膀又会变得那么柔软。

他叹了口气，把棍子放回了背上。

“行吧，你想怎么样？”Dick抱胸问道，“你应该不只是想说故事吧。”

利爪转回来面向他，眼中第一次有了奇异的光亮。

“我想要操他。”

Jason出来的时候客厅一片狼藉，但是两个Dick Grayson都不在。

这可不是个好兆头。

他知道他惹Dick生气了，但是他觉得很合理。利爪是别的世界的人，不归他们管，而且一想到他也是Dick, 他就……不想动手。这也很合理。

他皱眉张望了一下。没有血迹，也没有利器的痕迹，虽然也不是说他们需要利器才能杀人。东西倒了歪了一大片，但是并没有多少损毁，这么说这两人是……友好切磋了一下？

这也太诡异了。

他往房间走去。进门他就见到了坐在他装有抑制剂的矮柜上的利爪，对他露出了一个颇为吓人的笑，然后再一扭头，Dick把门给关上了。

“你们在干嘛？”Jason迷惑地问。

“在完成心愿，”Dick走上来，从后面搂住他，利爪的在场让Jason不自在地动了动，更别说Dick还把脸埋进他的颈窝，深深地吸了口气，“你可真好闻。”

“我也想闻。”利爪歪头道。

“那就过来。”

这两个人在说相声吗？而且两句把他无视了个彻底的对话让他有点生气，他抬起手想要阻止已经站到他身前的利爪，但是——

但是握住他手腕的是Dick, 这个世界的、温暖的、他的alpha, 他还配合地移开了，这回靠近他的气味腺的人变成了利爪，这个杀手仿佛野兽一般细细嗅闻他的脖颈，还试探地用锋利的牙齿磨蹭了一下。Jason猛地一颤。

“别咬，利爪，那是我的，我现在只是借给你。”

“我知道，Dick, 别紧张……”他用冰凉的舌头舔他临近发情期变得敏感的腺体，Jason又抖了抖，下意识躲避，但是Dick紧紧地箍住他，“好香……和我的小猫头鹰很像，但是他的味道更加青涩。”

Jason终于从震惊中反应过来了。

“有人能告诉我这里发生了什么吗？”他厉声道，用巧劲挣脱了Dick, 避开利爪的手，略有些摇晃地站到床前。他得去打抑制剂，他快要发情了……他感觉得到。但是两双除虹膜颜色外一模一样的美丽眼睛用令人不安的目光紧盯着他，让他在心里悄悄地蜷缩了起来。

“利爪告诉我他失去了他的Jason,” Dick朝他走来，一步又一步，alpha的气味越来越浓厚，Jason反抗的力气在快速流失，“然后我思考了一下，觉得如你所说，我应该要好客一点……所以我们决定，一起帮你度过发情期。”

Jason觉得自己没听懂。这不可能是他想的那个意思。

他一个猛子扎向了矮柜。Dick扑面而来的信息素让他趔趄，利爪则先他一步到位，让他直接栽进了那个散发着寒意的怀抱里。

妈的。他们是认真的。

他转而想去摸藏在书架上的那一支，他不想，他不想在两个Dick面前进入毫无尊严和理智的发情期，但是Dick握住他的后颈，把他往床上一丢。然后两个人以完全一致的动作走向他，在他身上投下了两块默契的阴影。

“你这是要让我出轨吗？”

他问他的alpha, 努力压制住声线里的恐惧和来自深处的兴奋。操，他手脚都开始发软了。

“你自己说的，Jay,” Dick脸上露出一个称不上是友好的笑，这一刻他和身边的利爪惊人的相似，“我们是同一个人。”

“但是为了区分，也为了我们更好地竞争……”利爪看了Dick一眼，Jason都不知道这还是个比赛，比赛什么？“你可以叫我Richard.”

Jason觉得自己要完了。

他躺在床上，两个Dick Grayson一人占了一边，开始了他们所谓的……竞技运动。

Jason在心里还真就老老实实当起了评委。Dick的信息素是他的优势，利爪……呃，Richard的冰冷体温却也十分突出。他在第三次被联合压制之后放弃了挣扎，只能说他俩真不愧是同一个人，一个Grayson已经够有说服力了，两个便足以把Jason折腾得头昏脑胀。他的嘴就没有闲下来过，总有不知道谁的舌头在他口腔里搅动，因为他不太清醒，所以只能靠温度和吻技分辨。Richard不如Dick, 但是他的舌头强硬又暴戾，把Jason自己的搅得又酸又麻，这时Dick就会把他抢回去，温柔狡猾地安抚挑逗他，直到他再一次饥渴起来，Richard便再一次像想把他杀掉一样吻他。

他甚至没机会开口说“不”。两只手腕都被按在脸侧，衣服早就被扒了丢在地上，他在无休止的抚摸下颤抖扭动，任何的拒绝都变成了呻吟，又在交缠的唇舌中变成含糊的喉音。现在他们俩在同步地撩拨他的胸口，这个回合里Dick反而比较激进，拧扭揉搓着他的乳头，爽得他浑身发颤，Richard则只是柔和地摩挲、抚弄和推挤，好痒，他被撕扯成了同时追寻他们手指的两半。

他的下面湿得像洪水。Dick沾了点，抚上了他的阴茎，他松开了Jason的嘴，把他的嘴角弄得湿漉漉，然后一路吻下他的脖颈、胸膛和腹部，最后含住他，手指溜进了那一片滑腻的发情小穴。他的爱液把后面的洞口都浸湿了，所以Dick索性前后兼顾，嘴上还含着他的龟头又吸又舔。

现在他的舌头和胸部都是Richard一个人的了。Jason急得自己去挤杀手的手指，示意他用点力，Richard就认真地研究起来，先把他软下去的乳头一下捏硬，再去拨弄顶端的小缝，又绕着肉粒打转照顾很少被照顾到的四周，磨蹭乳晕上站立起来的小疙瘩……他在温柔与暴力的边界上任意游走，Jason又要挺胸又要抬胯，觉得不用多久就能把自己的嗓子叫哑。

他在这种情况下根本撑不了多久，在来得及坚持之前就投了降，舌头被吮出了啧啧水声，还忙着一边呻吟。结果Dick不满意了，声称Richard偷走了他的声音，所以他要让Jason再高潮一次。这次他甚至没用嘴，三根手指把前后两个穴塞得满满当当，同时揉弄着G点和前列腺，让甚至还没平复的Jason乘着上一波未退的浪攀上了下一个高峰，发出的哀嚎几近尖叫，饥渴又淫荡。

Jason无助地拼命喘息，快感过于强烈让他紧紧地抱住了在他身侧的Richard, 想逃避什么似的埋进他的怀中。Richard搂着他，发出轻柔的嘘声，仿佛在安抚一个很小的孩子。Dick也爬了上来，让Richard去冷却一下Jason绷得过紧的大腿，自己占有了Jason的上半身，再次用气味夺走了omega全部的注意力。

Richard有点不高兴，于是Dick耸了耸肩：“那你先操他。”

“前面还是后面？”

“你喜欢。”

“有套吗？”

“不用，我们的小母狗喜欢被内射，有避孕，”Dick亲昵地磨蹭Jason的鼻尖，“对吗，小母狗？”

Jason根本不知道他在说什么，只是觉得是在夸他，于是点头。Dick把大腿垫在他的脑袋底下，把老二在他面前甩了甩，Jason便很自觉地握住，塞进了自己嘴里，狼吞虎咽地进去了一半。离得远一些的Richard似乎咂了咂嘴，让他侧躺好，同样是冰冷的阴茎在他的穴口试探着，仿佛一根假鸡巴。

他错了。假鸡巴不会那么凶，不会那么灵活，Richard弄疼他了，当他是一个充气娃娃一般放肆地使用，但是Jason没有挣扎，他只是抽噎着，努力地迎合他的角度好让自己也能爽一爽。杀手不是个alpha, 操不到他的子宫口也成不了结，但是他好冷，Jason火热的内里现在凉飕飕的舒服极了，舒服得他一直去吸他，还很硬，仿佛要直接捅破他的阴道让他两张同样下流的小嘴合二为一。

Dick的阴茎滑出了他的嘴巴，他立刻想将它塞回去，但是太迟了，Dick揪住他的头发把他拉开，用那根沾满口水和前液的大家伙去抽他的脸。Jason伸出舌头去迎接他，但是Dick先把他翻过来，让他跪好，Richard拉过了他的两条手臂，他才得到了当一个恪尽职守的omega的机会。

他在被像只狗一样狠狠地干。或者像一个自慰器，因为他不能反抗，也不想反抗，两根老二占据了他的两个洞进进出出，但是他还有一个洞。他又让阴茎滑出去了，其实不是，是Dick自己抽出去的，但是Dick说是他的错而他没有反驳，只是在Dick灵活地滑到他身子底下，Richard却没有退出去的时候尖叫。

“我也不想这么做的，小翅膀，是你逼我的。”

又一根阴茎捅入了他。Jason无声地喊，他被撑得好开，他的小穴大概回不去了，只能松松垮垮地流着精液喷着水。但是Dick进得那么顺利，就像他本就该有两个男人，本就该恬不知耻地吃下两根阴茎，本就该被满得昏过去几分钟又被涨得清醒过来。他在Dick Grayson和Dick Grayson组成的怀抱里头颤抖，这两个人口口声声说要保护他却将他操得满脸是泪，较劲一样同进同出，Jason从穴口到深处都门户大开。他前后是不同又相同的两个人，他不知该与火热的那个一同点燃还是被冰冷的那个冻得哆嗦，他们现在轮流进攻，一下又一下击中Jason的敏感点。Jason不知道往哪躲，Richard故意去揉他的阴茎让他颤抖地后退，Dick就不服气地用手指在他的后穴里为非作歹，Jason只能放弃，老老实实随着他们的节奏将两根肉棒轮流吞深。

他现在又被扭过头去接吻，他的嘴唇都肿了，不由自主去磨蹭Richard低温的皮肤，迟了一步的Dick一口咬住他的气味腺，信息素直冲入他晕晕乎乎的脑子，让他挣扎着想要去吻自己的alpha却动弹不得。他在Richard嘴里呜呜地抗议，于是Dick亲他了，狠狠地钳住他的腰，另一双比一开始温暖一些的手揉捏他的胸肌。他的下半身湿透了，淫水顺着两根阴茎流出来，他的手和腿也已经撑不住，不断地往Dick身上掉又被Richard拉回去，像一块颠簸的三明治肉片。Jason被分享了，他突然模模糊糊地意识到这一点，他本该是Dick的omega, 但是有人，有其他人在操他——是谁——

“别怕，我的小猫头鹰，”后面那个人俯到他耳边，包裹住了他颤抖的身体，“我绝对，绝对不会伤害你。”

一根老二猛地抽了出去。Jason抽搐了一下，空虚又释然，他倒在Dick湿滑的结实胸膛上，小穴一时半会合不上，还谄媚地想要去吮吸依旧在里面的那根。但是他控制不住自己的阴道了，急得想哭，Dick又安慰他，在脸侧落下细碎的吻，与此同时，Richard——对他想起来了，那是Richard, 他的alpha的同位体——顶进了他比较不常被使用的后穴。

他的前面被挤得紧上了。两个小洞都被喂饱饱，阴茎和阴茎隔着中间的肉壁推挤磨蹭，又有两根手指伸进他的嘴里玩弄他的舌头，他含糊地呻吟，想把它们推出去结果开始流口水，他只好乖乖地吸。他左右有两颗脑袋，避开动脉往他的脖子肩膀上落满了吻痕和牙印，像过小的孩子只会把玩具放进嘴里，像他是他们的玩具。Jason搂住Dick和Richard, 往后者脑袋上叭了一口。

“你会、你会，”他努力地说，“你会等到他的。”

利爪愣了，下一秒他就猝不及防被拉了起来，Dick以无比的默契跟上，他像个破布娃娃似的被摆弄，在两根阴茎上坐好，开始吞吐。太过了，他前后的敏感点总有一边被照顾到，舒服得他腰都直不起来，抵在Dick腹肌上的阴茎无助地小口吐出液体。

没多久Dick成结，Richard也射了，两股液体一同渗入他的深处。Jason揪紧了Dick的肩膀，两边脸颊各被印上了一个吻。

杀手又说不急着回去了，所以之后几天他们都没让他一个人待着。Richard去拿水和食物，回来发现Dick坐在床边操他的屁股，手指在汁水淋漓的前穴搅动，于是他跪下去舔他，Jason挣扎，Dick便捞住了他的腿让他大大张开。Richard索性接过了他，将他抱起来，前后摇晃着他让阴茎在体内进进出出，Dick也贴了上来，他像块砧板上的肉一样被钉在两根老二上。又或者是Jason醒过来，发现他们俩整齐地坐在客厅看电视，这次Jason给Dick口交，Richard跪在后面上他。也有可能是Jason被干得两个洞都生疼但还是想要，于是被用跳蛋堵上，两个Richard Grayson人手一个遥控器，通过强度暗示Jason哪边该舔得努力一点。如果他舔错了，奖励和惩罚也是用跳蛋来实现的，玩得他瘫软在床上为止。

最后一次，他们又一起插进了他的阴道，Dick还成结了，Jason饱得想吐，他能感觉得到两个人的精液在滑动。他晕了过去，醒来时身边只有Dick, 老二还在他的里面磨磨蹭蹭，又有点硬起来的趋势。但是Jason不想管他，他太累了，发情期的余韵也让他相当依赖自己的alpha. 所以他就舒舒服服地调整了一下在Dick怀里的姿势，把腿都给缠了上去，脸埋进了Dick的颈窝。

“他走了？”Jason安静地问。

“嗯。你还好吗？”

“你现在才问？”Jason后退睨了他一眼，然后又躺了回去，“还好，就是没力气。”

事实上，由于Richard的介入，发情期内他和自己alpha的互动相对有点少，害他现在完全被本能控制住，无论理智怎么尖叫都拒绝撒手。而且Richard谈起……那个Jason的时候，虽然还是没什么表情，但是Jason就是能感觉得到他非常、非常的难过，这让他想到了他不在时的Dick, 所以……

“我爱你。”Dick低下头蹭了蹭他的头发，又将他抱紧了一点。

Jason在温暖中满足地闭上眼睛，嘟囔了一句：“我也爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 当夜枭通知他新出现了一个自称为红头罩的角色时，他就知道，他等到了。  
> 他无视夜枭的命令和红头罩的枪口，直直地走向前。红头罩往他脚前开了一枪，但是他无动于衷，把他抱进了怀里。枪口抵住他的腹部，但最终Jason还是拿开了手。  
> 这个Jason还很年轻，毫无经验，被利爪折腾得哭出来，又带着泪痕在他臂弯里睡去。利爪脱下爪子，抱紧了他，用唇舌描绘他的肌理。  
> “欢迎回来，我的小猫头鹰。”


End file.
